


親卿（竹馬）

by peacefulyears



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, M/M, 二相 - Freeform, 竹馬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulyears/pseuds/peacefulyears
Summary: 內容超短請注意！二相竹馬的青澀戀情難以發芽
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Aiba Masaki, 二宮和也/相葉雅紀





	親卿（竹馬）

二宮的瞳孔是偏淺的褐色，相葉再熟悉也不過。

無論望著誰都帶著一點琉璃似冰冷，明明沒有情緒，卻像是在拒絕；二宮的眼神在開心和煩躁的時候都沒有雜質，相葉很喜歡，他覺得自己能讀懂。

這又會是一個吻。二宮傾身靠近的時候，相葉想。

總是在此時略微加速的心跳讓他稍稍屏息，卻無法忽視胃裡蠢動的不安；在鼻頭親密相碰的那一刻，他壓抑了幾個月的酸楚一股腦地湧了上來，相葉幾乎是反射性地撇開了頭，拒絕了二宮的吻。

「吶、二ノ，」他聽見自己莫名輕快的聲音。快停止，他心想，別說了。

「接吻是打招呼的方式嗎？」

心底的疑惑被他用有點荒謬的方式問了出來，相葉深藏了好久好久，從來沒有想過要說出來，他不該問的啊，他怎麼能問呢，還問得這樣拙劣。

「是嗎？」但是相葉聽見自己又問了一次。

他沒有抬頭，試圖從二宮的目光中尋找答案肯定不會讓他安心，他知道自己的魯莽確實摔破了些什麼，但那些東西都太抽象了，相葉想，他實在受夠了這些無可名狀。

於是他寧可壓抑他的不安，狀似輕巧地發問，忐忑地等待著。

他的二ノ卻不回應。

——

二宮還記得他和相葉的第一個吻。

那是嵐初次的演唱會，在他們兩個人一起表演的〈愛の嵐〉上臺之前的一片黑暗中，明明已經是演唱會的中段，相葉看起來卻比開場前更加緊張。

那個清秀溫順的人並不被經紀人贊同擁有熱愛搖滾的形象，儘管沒有人能否認，彩排時啞著嗓子投入的相葉充滿了青澀的帥氣——如果是兩個人一起表演就可以，經紀人最後妥協地這麼說，他們的經紀公司總是有些難以理解的考量和寬鬆在。

「吶、カスくん也一起表演嗎？愛の嵐？」相葉少年帶著猶豫問他。

「嗯，可以啊。」答應得乾脆，二宮打算在彩排的時候再表明自己只彈吉他，這是相葉想唱的歌，他不喜歡你一言我一語地任意瓜分。

二宮並不介意被說像陪襯地為相葉彈吉他，相葉是他最好的朋友，何況那時的他絲毫不覺得他們還會有下一次的舞臺，カスくん很樂意為マーくん完成舞臺上的小小熱情。

但是他知道相葉有點過意不去，即使那時候的二宮確實沈迷於吉他比歌唱更多，良好的性格還是讓相葉想得太多；看著好友明顯握得太緊的拳頭——下一首就是他們的歌了，二宮不知道他的伴奏是不是讓小主唱緊張的原因，但是眼前抿得死緊的嘴唇實在太壓抑了，而他一向看不順眼這個人的壓抑。

於是他鬼使神差地在黑暗中主動吻了相葉，就像之後的每一個吻一樣。

看著相葉緊閉的唇因為他的吻愣得微張，鹿一樣的眼睛寫滿驚訝，還很年輕的二宮瞬間有點後悔，再30秒就輪到他們上臺了，或許他該很哥兒們地搭上相葉的肩膀？

但是我還拿著吉他啊，他在心裡為自己辯解，只是騰不出手而已。

カスくん……？他記得相葉喊了他這麼一聲，那時候的相葉還是這樣稱呼他的。

他不經思考地又給了那個人一個吻，就在屬於他們兩個人初次的正式舞臺之前，耳機裡還有再10秒登臺的倒數。

「吶、二ノ，接吻是打招呼的方式嗎？」

撇去一點不自然的顫抖，相葉提問的語氣，和當年問他要不要一起表演的時候並無二致，只是不再接受他突如其來的吻。

如果世間每一個初吻都可以歸咎為衝動，那、第二個吻，和接下來的每一次親吻呢？

很多年以後的今天，曾經還懵懂的二宮和也不懂的事情，早就都已經在他的心裡釐清了。

他知道他的吻是為了什麼，不僅僅是最初的那兩個吻，之後的每一次親吻，他都心裡有數。

但也不過就是如此而已。


End file.
